The Life and Secrets of Maka Albarn
by Teamharrypotterrules
Summary: Maka Albarn is thrown back in time to place she doesn't know. She enrolls at the Academy in a attempt to hang on to her old life. She meets many new people. Soon, she discovers secrets about herself that effects eveyone around her. With a new partner, she begins to fall in love, even as the world around her begins to crumble. Will she find a way home? Does she even want to go back?


**Author Note- Hey guys, been awhile. I know I don't update a lot. I'm trying to get better by focusing on only one story at a time. **

**So here it is my new story. I've been working through the plot bunnies for a while so I decided to write it down. I don't know of a lot of stories like this so I decided to make my own. It will be a Maka and Stein pairing. It's not a very popular pairing so there isn't much around, but it's one of my favorite pairings. **

**Please review.**

* * *

Maka Albarn, meister, was very frustrated. Soul, her weapon, was getting snippy at her and she couldn't take anymore. The two had been sent on a mission to kill a kishin in the area. The kishin had popped up recently, like many others, after Asura had been released. The Academy was running its self-wild trying to keep up with all the incoming threats. The insanity wavelengths were spreading a lot faster than everyone would like to admit and Arachnophobia was spreading just as quickly. Over all, everything was a disaster.

Maka and Soul were sent after a much smaller kishin, one that was deemed capable for them. Now the duo was chasing the thing through the city, trying to catch up. They had found it, attacking a women and trying to eat her soul. They had stopped it in time, but the kishin was fleeing.

Soul was making little comments that made Maka want to knock him against a wall, as he was still in his weapon form. Maka made sure that every once in a while the tip of the blade would slide against the wall. The little shrieks of annoyance that came from Soul, mostly about how not cool that was, made her laugh, which made him more annoyed.

Suddenly, Maka stopped. The trio, including the kishin, had ended up in an alley. They had chased the kishin as far as they could. It was cornered and it was time to fight. Maka quietly reached down to her wrist and touched the bracelet that sat there. It was her good luck charm and so much more.

Maka gripped Soul tighter. "Ready?"

"Always."

Maka swung Soul around in a large arc. The kishin jumped back with an impressive amount of agility and jumped over them. Maka swung Soul around again and nicked the kishin on the shoulder. The kishin hissed in pain and tried to make a dash down the alley. Maka, having been expecting this, quickly jumped back and swung Soul in a sweeping arc. The kishin fell back onto the ground, momentarily stunned. Maka swung Soul down for the last time and the kishin lay still. A moment or two passed and slowly the soul of the creature made itself visible.

Soul transformed back into his human form and scooped up the tiny soul. "That was so not cool," he mumbled.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Nice job Soul," she said, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

"At least we got the kishin. This was the first real battle we've had in a while. It was nice to get out." Soul said.

"I know, it's just, it all feels so meaningless. Asura is out there, and growing. Why should be spend time fighting little monsters, which are nothing compared to Asura." Maka mumbled. She sat down against the wall and Soul sat down next to her. He swallowed the soul of the kishin, which he was still holding and she looked on in disgust.

"We have to fight them, Maka. If we don't, who will? Innocent people could die. We have to." Soul looked at her and smiled his toothy grin. He waited for her to smile back, and she did.

"I guess you're right. I just wish we could do something a little more meaningful." Maka sighed.

"We are. We're saving people. That's what really matters." Soul said.

Soul stood up from his place on the ground and reached a hand down to Maka. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and the two began to walk away.

"We should probably call Lord Death. Do you think there's a mirror around here?" Maka said.

"Probably. We can use a window. Let's find one that's not broken though." Soul said and Maka nodded. Somehow, in all the fighting, they had ended up in the bad part of town. Many of the buildings were old and abandoned, with broken windows and missing doors. It was not a pleasant looking place.

"My head hurts by the way. So not cool," he continued.

Maka smirked. "You were getting snippy, "she simply stated.

He turned around and glared at her. "You can be really evil, did you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. Soul glared at her a little more and the two continued walking. Eventually, they made it to a much better part of the town were most of the population lived. It was night, so not many people were out though.

The two walked to the closest store. They had a window which was blacked out so they knew the store was closed for the night. Once, they had tried to use a window without checking to see if the store was closed and the store owner walked in on them. That had been very awkward, and very hard to explain.

Maka wrote the required numbers on the glass and it shimmered for a moment. Lord Death and her father came into view. Her father instantly started questioning her, making sure that she was okay. Once she had assured him that she was, she turned to Lord Death.

"We accomplished the mission. The kishin was killed and we saved the women he had been attacking. Soul and I are both fine." Make explained.

"That's good dear. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you?" Lord Death questioned.

"Not at all," Maka said.

Maka reached down to her wrist. She scratched the itch that had drawn her attention and gasped. The gasp drew the attention of everyone. They looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked.

"My bracelet, it's gone!" She loudly proclaimed. She checked her other wrist, as if she expected it to be there. Then she checked the surrounding ground, making sure it hadn't fallen off around here.

"The one your mother gave you?" Her father asked. Spirit looked down at his daughter and his face fell. He could already notice the tears in her eyes. Nothing should make his Maka sad.

Maka nodded and blinked away the tears. "Excuse me Lord Death, may I go look for my bracelet. It means a lot to me and I can't let anything happen to it. I'm sure Soul can fill you in on anything else you may want to know." Soul looked at her, as if asking her to wait until they were done, but Maka glared at him. He knew then he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He stayed silent.

Lord Death looked down at the sad girl and gave a knowing smile. "Of course dear. Even I know how much that bracelet means to you."

"Why don't you wait a moment Maka? Then you can take Soul with you." Spirit said. He looked down at his down and smiled. She glared at him and he flinched back.

"No. You know how much it means to me. I will not wait any longer. I can't," she hissed. Spirit flinched at here harsh tone. He knew he had really messed things up now.

Maka smiled and tuned away from the mirror. "Be careful Maka."

"I will Soul."

She walked away from the small group. She heard her father harassing Soul for not coming with her. Soul was yelling back, explaining he knew she didn't want to wait any longer. Maka had to smile at that. Soul really did know her well.

Maka knew the best thing to do was head down the place they had fought the kishin. She knew she had it when she was fighting. It must have fallen off somewhere after that. Her footsteps echoed down the road in a steady rhythm. The wind blew through the cool night away and Maka shivered. She pulled her clothes tighter around her. Soon, her mind began to wander. She thought about everything, especially Asura. It felt like they were doing nothing. The Academy had been searching for a while now, but had found nothing. All the Death Scythes around the world were on the lookout for any signs of Asura. The madness was quickly spreading too. It was overtaking the world and they could do absolutely nothing. She saw how it was affecting people, especially Professor Stein. He had been a little off recently, even more than normal. He was constantly tinkering with that screw, which Maka had taken a guess to assume helped to control his madness.

Maka couldn't understand how, but she had already made it back to where she and Soul had defeated the kishin. Maka checked the ground around her and smiled. The bracelet had come off when she fighting. It was sitting on the ground, as if waiting for her return. She picked it up and slipped it back onto her gloved hand. She tried to adjust her glove so it covered the bracelet, but for some reason it was just not working. Maka let out a groan of frustration.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the sound of approaching footsteps. Maka dropped down into a fighting stance. She knew very little hand to hand combat, but it was useful in a pinch.

"Whose there?" she called out.

She got no answer. Only more footsteps.

"Whose there?" she repeated.

Again, she got no answer. Just more footsteps.

This time she heard something though. The footsteps were getting louder but so was something else. Almost like mumbling. She couldn't understand what they person was saying, but she knew she heard something.

The person came into view and Maka adjusted her fighting stance. She observed her surroundings and noticed the person was a young man, no older than 25, with shaggy blonde hair and deep, dark, green eyes. He was dressed in a suite, an off color grey, with shiny black shoes. He was holding a clipboard, which he kept glancing at.

For the first time, he acknowledged her. "Maka Albarn?" She didn't waste a moment. She charged at him, aiming for his stomach. He quickly jumped back and countered with a punch of his own. She flew back into the cement wall of the alley, leaving a deep dent.

"I'm taking that as a yes. You are slotted for fate. Are you ready?"

Maka groaned as pain coursed through her body. Maka tried to stand up but she found she couldn't. The punch had knocked the wind out of her and she was feeling really woozy. She crawled as far as she could, but collapsed against the cement. She lifted her head of the ground to stare at the man. "W-Who are you?"

He looked down at her but his face remained emotionless. "You are slotted for fate. Are you ready?" he asked again.

"What does that even mean?" Maka loudly asked, then collapsed against the ground again.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Now prepare yourself, this may not be pleasant," the man said.

"D-Don't, please!" Maka yelled.

The man ignored her. He looked down at the clipboard again and began to chant. He pulled something out of his pocket, something that looked green, like a plant. He threw it down at her and Maka picked up a piece. It was some kind of plant with a very particular smell. Maka knew she had never seen it before. The ground around her began to glow. The glow surrounded her in a circle, slowly beginning to completely cover the circle. The more he chanted the more the glowing spread. Maka tried to escape but she still couldn't move. The glow began to spread onto her and she screamed. The more the glow touched her, the more it burned. She screamed again, but the man just continued. He began the chant faster and the glow began to spread faster. It covered more of her body, to a point only her head remained. Maka tried not to scream, but another scream bubbled out of her chest without her permission. The man slowed down a little, but continued the chanting. He took something else out of her pocket, a coin, and placed it on her forehead. The chanting sped up and the glow spread, until it covered her head, and even the coin. One last scream bubbled out of her chest and then it stopped. Everything stopped.

Maka looked around and realized she was still in the alley. She collapsed onto the ground and passed out. The coin slide off her head and onto the ground with a clunk. It lay still, except for the small glow that was slowly burning out.


End file.
